


Mafia Disaster

by Kuroko_Tetsuki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: A drunk fic as a teen, Author is annoying in this fic, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Disclaimer, He learns-ish, I was young and naive once, Identity Reveal, It’s a trainwreck, Lambo and I-pin aren’t here, Like my life, Namimori Middle, Poor Principal of Namimori who is not named, Reborn is not happy, The ending is dumb cause I’m not sure if its actually going to be the end of this fic, The tags speak more than the summary, This Is Proof, Why do people try to fight Vongola?, and Tsuna’s life, crack fic?, or is that just my masochistic tendencies speaking?, should I continue this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroko_Tetsuki/pseuds/Kuroko_Tetsuki
Summary: Some people thought that they could take down Vongola by targeting Tsunayoshi at school. Which is a great idea to a certain extent but they clearly did not think this through. Tsuna is not amused.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Mafia Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, enjoy one of my first completed fanfics that I have posted. My trainwreck of a fanfic and Tsuna’s trainwreck of a life.

Just another uneventful day in the Sawada family or so he thought… 

"Remind me again how this happened??!!" Tsuna asked nobody in particular as he fended off some guys with guns.

"Juudaime! I will gladly help you remember!!" Tsuna's loyal storm guardian (*Cough*Dog*Cough*) shouted while he bombed some poor men into oblivion and then launched into a full scale lecture.

(In which I say, there is no need to listen to it especially for poor Tsuna...soooo we’ll read about it instead)

\-----  
*FlashBack Start*

Tsuna stared at particularly nothing outside his window...seemingly detached from everything and anything because of his intuition bugging the living daylights out of him...

'Urghhh!! Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen???!!! Curse my intuition!! (Not really...)' Tsuna kept ranting in his brain, blissfully unaware of the pain of others.

And by that, I mean the pain of his teacher...who is desperately trying to get his attention...

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!! I demand you to stand up and answer this question now!!" His teacher shouted for God knows how many times already… (let’s see, *counting fingers* one...two...three...four...five? Too little? Six...um seven...you know what, nevermind)

Then the usual fight breaks out, courtesy of our resident puppy.

"Hey! How dare you talk to Juudaime like that!!!" Gokudera stood up and glared at the poor teacher.

And blah blah blah...the fight goes on with Yamamoto joining in (*sweatdrop*) but we're not interested at these mindless buffoons, right? So let's go back to Tsuna...

'Hm...maybe I'm just being self-conscious...or it could just be Reborn........wait…” He flinched, “Since when was 'could just be Reborn' okay in the first place??!! I may be losing it...' Tsuna continued ranting his brain off.

That is until something caught his eye outside the window at the school field, he narrowed his eyes towards the field outside his window, 'those guys in black look really suspicious as if they were…Mafia!' he thought panicked as he stared at the men in black at his school compound.

Sensing Tsuna's sudden change in facial expression, Yamamoto nudged Gokudera and gestured towards Tsuna with a somewhat serious face (something very rare for him...it's basically like seeing him cry...which is weird...very weird) 

Gokudera, always being the argument starter he is (I don't even know what the hell is an argument starter...), shouted at Yamamoto, "what was that for-" his argument cut off when he saw Yamamoto's face and looked towards his beloved boss.

Everyone in the class suddenly felt the atmosphere becoming tensed.

Murmurs broke out...

"What's with the atmosphere all of a sudden"

"I suddenly felt a shiver run down my spine" 

"Did you see Dame-Tsuna's face?"

"He looks different..."

Gokudera, who was annoyed at their ramblings silenced them then asked Tsuna slowly as if confirming the inevitable, "Is it them, Juudaime?"

Tsuna broke his gaze at the men and looked at Yamamoto and Gokudera, his face betraying nothing, silently relaying a message towards them...

Kyoko and Chrome, sensing the danger approaching them, looked at Tsuna and nodded.

They all stood up and broke into action.

By the time that happened, the class was basically like "What???" and some of them sprouting questions marks from their heads. (Hahaha!!! Sprouting question marks...that is hilarious!!!)

Kyoko took the first action by asking all the students in the class to evacuate to the gym, "Everyone, please follow me to the gym in an orderly manner and yes, that includes you, sensei!".

On the way out, she nodded at Tsuna, in which he replied likewise.

Everyone complied and didn't question her about what was happening, after all who could resist the school idol while the rest (meaning those four) stayed back and devised a plan.

"Chrome! I need you to use the PA system to evacuate everyone to the gym in a calm manner, teachers included" Tsuna ordered and she nodded and disappeared.(Like literally disappeared…Magic Style~ ).

Just then, Ryohei, Lambo and Hibari arrived at the door, “Lambo, I want you to keep watch outside the gym. Anyone who comes close, turn them around or turn them to ash. Ryohei, sweep the places for injured civilians. Takeshi, Hayato. You take the East area. Kyouya. West. (I’m confused too sorry)

"Haha...okay!"

"Hai! Juudaime!!"

"Let's do this to the Extreme!!!"

"Hn…” 

"I'll be with Kyoko at the gym to provide back-up" Tsuna said earning a nod from them.

Just then, a voice boomed throughout the school, that voice probably being Chrome's voiced disguised as the principal (or she may have threatened the principal, guess we’ll never know…), "Everyone! There has been an emergency!! Please evacuate to the gym in an orderly manner...I repeat, there has been an emergency!! Please evacuate to the gym in an orderly manner."

"That's our cue guys! Good Luck!" Tsuna wished them before everyone scattered towards their designated location..

Now since their separated and i’m lazy to write about all their adventures, we shall settle with just Tsuna’s adventure (Because he is the main character and i’m lazy…) 

That being said, Tsuna ran quickly towards the gym, while doing so looking out for any students that happened to be left behind (Wow, multitasking…P.S #fun fact Women multitask better than men, it's been proven. Men...don't be insulted, we're just better Teehee...P.P.S to all the men/boys, screwing up two things at once isn't multitasking, you're just screwing up...)

Oops...too long commentary by the useless author... Continuing on with the story.

Arriving at his directed location, he slammed the doors open, surprising the people inside.

“Tsuna!/Bossu!” Kyoko and Chrome ran towards Tsuna unaware of the people’’s confused faces.

“Kyoko! Chrome! How’s the situation? Everyone accounted for?” Tsuna asked.

Kyoko and Chrome nodded.

“What about Oniisan and the others?” Kyoko asked.

“They’re on the way to their respective locations and making sure no one gets close to the gym” Tsuna replied.

“What to do now, Bossu?” Chrome asked.

“Chrome…if you don’t mind, can you assist Oniisan at the back of the school?” Tsuna inquired.

Chrome shook her head and smiled, “I don’t mind, Bossu”

Tsuna smiled sheepishly at that.

Chrome kissed Tsuna on the cheek(In which he blushed~) and whispered into his ear, “Be careful Bossu and good luck!” then disappeared.

Tsuna smiled at the spot Chrome was before.

“Hey Dame-Tsuna!” Mochida shouted, “What the hell is happening?!”

Tsuna turned towards Mochida, “I’m sorry, but please sit still for now” He reasoned.

Mochida stepped up towards Tsuna, “I don’t think you’re in a position to say that, Dame-Tsuna!”

Tsuna sighed.

Kyoko who was becoming a bit impatient, pushed Mochida off Tsuna, “Hey! Stop being such a pushover!” (Oh…the pun or whatever it’s called~)

Mochida’s eyes widened at the fact that Kyoko, the school idol, the nicest person in the school (now i’m just exaggerating)…just pushed him, so did the audience’s.

She was stopped from doing anything else towards that bastard (guy did deserve it though, he is an Asshole) by Tsuna, who put his hand on her shoulder.

“It’s fine, Kyoko-chan.” then he turned towards Mochida, “I admit that it may seem a bit weird that everyone is suddenly gathered here on such short notice but there is something out there that poses a threat towards your well being and i hope that you can patiently wait while we try to solve the problem…”

Everyone freaked out at the way Tsuna handled Mochida’s threat.

“OMG!!! Did someone just replaced Tsuna with someone else?” (like a robot...maybe)

“I must be losing it…”(believe me you lost it a long time ago)

“When did he learned to speak so…professionally?” (seriously, who uses professionally in a sentence)

“What did he mean by ‘threat’?” (Would you have preferred he said “Mafia dickheads are trying to prove themselves by killing me, the tenth boss of the Vongola, the strongest mafia famiglia!”…i thought so~) 

Murmurs broke out all over the gym. (again..don’t you guys ever get tired of gossiping? *sigh*)

Suddenly the door slammed opened.

“Everyone puts your hands where I can see them, unless you want a hole in your head!” A burly man barged in, holding a gun and aiming towards the students.

Tsuna’s eyes narrowed at the sight of the man.

“Kyaaaa!!!” Some of the girls screamed.

Mochida, the idiot, tried to put up a brave front and asked the men in black, “What do you people want?”

The man smirked at the shivering sight of the young man trying to put up a brave front, “Heh? it seems somebody has some balls around here…” the man’s companions (or more precisely henchmen) laughed at that, “My name is Alberto, the boss of the Marcini Famiglia. All I want is the boss of the Vongola to surrender/die or some of his classmates may be sent to the morgue.”

Everyone tensed at that sentence.

“W-what?!” Mochida burst out, “We don’t even know who the hell that is??!!”

The man just grinned maliciously, “Well you’d better start asking then? I don’t have all day” Alberto unlocked the safety on his gun and pointed it towards Mochida. (OoOOOoo looks like Mochida is gonna die first~)

Mochida whimpered. (What a coward)

“There won’t be any need to” Tsuna stepped forward.(Owh~ the hero steps in to save the damsel in distress...Mochida, Pfft…)

Everyone turned towards him.

“Heh? Another brave kid stepping up to save the helpless people…Oh~ I’m sooo scared~” Alberto taunted. (You really better be)

Tsuna raised his eyebrow at that, ‘Man...you can smell crazy off this guy’ Tsuna thought. (Dude...you have no idea)

“What do you want with Vongola Decimo?” Tsuna asked.

Alberto laughed, “I’ve come to take his head! (you said surrender just now…well kind of) and what are you gonna do about it?”

Tsuna smiled sweetly and disappeared in front of everybody’s eyes. (Magic Style~ *waves weird jazz hands in front of your face*)

“What the- Where did he go??!!”

“Did you see that?”

“Where’d he go??!!” Alberto shouted, “Find him!”

All of Alberto’s men dispersed to find the boy.

Suddenly Tsuna appeared behind Alberto, “Miss me?” and Alberto was suddenly thrown to the wall. (BOOM B**** Get Out the Way! Get Out the Way~)

“What the-” Alberto groaned as he tried to stand up and look at the attacker only to find the boy staring at him but this time with orange eyes and a flame burning on his forehead.

“You’re gonna have to do better than that if you wanna take down the Vongola Famiglia” Tsuna smirked. (*Whistle~*)

Everyone was gobsmacked (never thought i’d use that word) at the fact Tsuna just smirked and took down the man like he weighed nothing. (and also the fact he has glowing eyes…but you get what i mean)

“You’re Vongola Decimo...?” Alberto asked.

Tsuna bowed like a gentleman, “The one and only…”

“Wait, what do you mean?” Mochida bursted (once again...way to ruin the moment mate), “You’re Dame Tsuna, not some mafia-”

Mochida was cut off by Tsuna who put his finger to his lips in a silent manner. (Yaoi!...I’m kidding)

“What?” Mochida asked.

Tsuna took out his pocket watch (You know, like the first generation’s pocket watches) and looked at the time, “They should be about done in three…two…one…”

Suddenly the door slammed opened, “Juudaime?! Are you alright?”, a silver-head, in other words Gokudera ran towards Tsuna, followed by the quiet Chrome who stood at the side, and started checking for injuries. (I should’ve have made Gokudera hugged Tsuna for a 5927 moment but alas...It’s too late)

“Maa~ Maa~ I’m sure Tsuna’s fine Gokudera…” Yamamoto laughed, appearing at the doorway, holding his sword.

“You don’t know that!!!” Gokudera glared at Yamamoto.

“THAT WAS FUN TO THE EXTREME!!!” Ryohei appeared at the door following Yamamoto.

“SHUT UP TURF-HEAD, YOU’RE ANNOYING JUUDAIME” Gokudera shouted back.

Tsuna sighed.

Hibari just walked in silently, ignoring all the commotion. (It’s a miracle people, Hibari ignored not only ‘crowding herbivores’ but he didn’t ‘bite them to death’ for being loud!!!)

“Guys?” Tsuna tried to get their attention which was futile.

He tried again but this time with a bit more sharpness in it, “Guys?”

Everyone immediately turned towards Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled and gestured towards Alberto, “We have guests, don’t be impolite” he said it in a creepy polite way. (you know…with killing intent coming out of him)

That’s when everything seem to sink in for them… 

Though the whole time they were talking, it was more than enough time for Alberto’s men to regroup and get ready.

“Hmph, Vongola Decimo, you may have made a fool out of me before but not again, Attack!” Alberto ordered his men.

Tsuna sighed, ‘Why me?’

“Don’t worry Juudaime, i won’t let them get close to you!!” Gokudera shouted as he and the rest of the guardians attacked as well.

Kyoko, being the sensible (at some point) one, she ushered everyone to the side of the gym in order to not be caught in the crossfire of the fight.

Everyone, not wanting a hole in their head, complied willingly…except the idiot, Mochida of course. (Who else…)

“Mochida!, what are you doing?” Kyoko shouted.

“Like hell i can’t take these guys” Mochida ran towards one of the men, ‘If Dame-Tsuna can take them, i should be able to, right?’ (Wrong…)

Tsuna sighed again as he activated his flames and dashed towards Mochida who was frozen from the fact that the person in front of him had a gun. (Stupid~ Owh wait sorry, i meant BAKA~)

*Bang* Mochida closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable but it never came (too bad...) and he slowly opened his eyes to see Tsuna standing in front of him.

Tsuna frowned, “It’s not nice to shoot my classmates, you know?” he said while playing with the bullet he caught with his bare hands. (with the gloves actually...technically)

Mochida stayed frozen for quite some time until Kyoko snapped him out of his day dream…by shouting into his ears… (Ouch!)

“Baka Mochida!! What is wrong with you???!!!” Kyoko shouted (Wow, so out of character for her).

Kyoko herself took out a gun she hid under her skirt (I know what you’re thinking you perverts, and you’re wrong) and calmly guided Mochida while shooting at anybody (not till the point they die, but you get what i mean)

And the fight continued on, which gets us back to the present.

*Flashback End* (man…that was a long flashback *Wipe sweat from forehead*)  
\-----

‘Why me???” Tsuna silently cried in his heart as he punched one of the men in the stomach and proceeded to throw him to the said man’s companion.

"Kufufu...shall I lend some help~" Mukuro appeared out of nowhere.

Everyone turned towards Mukuro (namely the guardians and Tsuna), "No!" They all said in unison. (BURNNNNNN~)

Mukuro pretended to be offended and faked being injured, but he was sadly ignored by everyone. (AH...Life’s cruel Mukuro)

The acting audience sweatdropped at their lax attitude even though they were in the middle of a fight.

"How dare you look down on us!!!" Alberto shouted towards Tsuna angrily.

Tsuna looked at the man pitifully almost dreading what his guardians would do to him.

Gokudera being in a pissed off mood threw a dynamite at the man, Mukuro let the poor man see his worst nightmares, Hibari threw his tonfa straight towards his head, Ryohei punched his stomach, Yamamoto nearly castrated the dude if it wasn’t for Tsuna. (Aren’t they having so much fun?)

“STOP!” Tsuna’s boss voice resounded all over the gym.

The spectators at the side of the gym couldn’t help but be in awe at the power and confidence Tsuna exerted. (That’s right people~ Be awed by my prowess...Guess what anime that quote is from and I’ll give you a free shoutout, plus advertise your Fanfic!)

The guardians dutifully lowered their weapons and gathered towards Tsuna. (Aww, such obedient puppies)

Tsuna smiled at this and looked towards Alberto, smiling sweetly he spoke, “Alberto-san…” He started.

“As you can see, your men are no match for my guardians so before an unfortunate accident befalls you and your famiglia, i suggest you leave. If i hear my contacts telling me about a certain famiglia stepping even a foot near Namimori or my famiglia...consider your life forfeited because i will know.

The said boss paled at the threat. (Vampire mode activate!)

The boss fearfully nodded his head and dragged his limping body out of the gym followed by his sorry excuse of a famiglia.

Tsuna sighed watching the Marcini Famiglia disappear, ‘How do you suppose I explain this mess to them?’ His eyes sweeping around the gym to look at the damage finally resting his sights on his classmates at the side of the gym.

"Juudaime...should we just knock them out?" Gokudera whispered. (All of them…? *Sweatdrop*)

"Ahaha! that's not very nice Haya-chan" Yamamoto laughed while rubbing his neck.

"OI BASEBALL FREAK WHO CARES ABOUT NICE! PLUS DON'T CALL ME HAYA-CHAN!" Gokudera shouted back.

"Octopus head! Stop being so mean to the EXTREME!!" Ryohei enthusiastically joined the conversation. (What conversation...?)

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING OCTOPUS HEAD? TURF HEAD!!! Gokudera shouted back while taking out his dynamite..

“WHO ELSE? OCTOPUS HEAD!” Ryohei shouted back.

“Oya~ Oya~, you mongrels never know when to keep your mouth shut.” Mukuro smirked.

“Pineapple...Get Out of my Namimori” Hibari threatened, readying his tonfas.

“That’s quite rude of you Skylark-kun, and your Namimori? When did you marry Namimori?~ You didn’t even invite us to the wedding…I’m hurt” The Pineapple replied sarcastically. (More like mockingly)

“You’re dead Pineapple Freak!” Hibari pounced.

“Hmph” Mukuro retaliated with his trident.

Basically...another war started. (*Sigh* you idiots)

In the midst of that unexpected war (yeah right), Tsuna was at the side rubbing his temples while thinking of a way to get aspirin. 

‘I hate my life’, Tsuna wailed in his brain. (I think we all know that by now, Tsu-kun)

He glanced at the people he call his guardians and internally cried.

Sighing, he went to the general direction of the fighting.

“Guys...Can we PLEASE not do it here…” (First warning...ignored)

*BOOM* There goes the wall…Ahahaha… 

“Guys...this is gonna cause a lot of paperwork for me…” (Second warning...ignored)

*CRASH* Oh look, some of the tables have suddenly appeared outside. (More like pieces of it)

*SNAP* I think something snapped...Wait what?…

“GUYS! IF YOU DON’T SETTLE DOWN RIGHT NOW LIKE NORMAL HUMAN BEINGS! I SWEAR ON PRIMO’S NAME THAT I WILL FREEZE YOU UNTIL TOMORROW MORNING!!” Tsuna’s angry voice resounded throughout the gym. (So that’s where the snap came from *Sweatdrop* Ahaha...)

It was as if time itself froze, all the guardians literally stopped moving while the unwanted spectators covered their ears.

*In another dimension...in the ring*

Giotto was watching, with proud eyes, his grandson, “Tsu-kun is growing up so fast…”

‘Tsu-kun?!’ The rest of the Primo generation questioned in their mind..

G chuckled…“Well, he sure got some set of lungs on him”

“I think my ears are still ringing…” Lampo whined.

“Maa~ Maa~ at least he knows how to control his guardians” Asari smiled.

“Nufufu...the boy is still immature and childish. Soon, reality will come crashing down on his idealist dreams” Daemon sneered.

Alaude’s ear perked up at that, ”Hmph...you are dumber than I thought, Melonhead”

Question marks springed up on top of his head.

Knuckle smiled and pointed behind Daemon.

A black aura was leaking out of our resident overprotective grandfather (lots of Grands later).

Daemon started sweating, feeling the aura, he dared not turn back. (Don’t look back, it’s Elena’s evil doppelganger)

‘Help’ He mouthed to the rest of the guardians.

They all shook their heads as one, even Alaude and mouthed ‘Deal with it yourself’ (Suckered)

A soft (Insane...) chuckle broke out from behind Daemon, “Ehehehe…”

Daemon is now officially sweating buckets, he gulped and turned around to face his worst nightmare...Kuro-Giotto! (Dun Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnn~)

“Nee~ Daemon-chan~ What did you say about my Tsu-kun?” Giotto drawled with an unholy smile on his face.

Daemon gulped again and shook his head, “Why...i have not the slightest idea what you are talking about, Primo.. Although, pardon me, it seems to be time for me to take my leave” He materialized his scythe and was just about to disappear when…

Giotto appear out of nowhere beside him and grabbed his collar, dragging him away to a dark corner where I unfortunately can’t see. (Thank god for that)

Screams of terror resounded from that corner, courtesy of Daemon Spade.

The rest of the guardians averted their eyes from the general direction of the corner.

G whispered, “R.I.P Daemon Spade, may you rest in pieces”

The corner was then dubbed, ‘The Corner of Doom’

*End of the other dimension story*

Wow...that was rather interesting short random story, I tried to stop them from making an unprecedented appearance but they knocked me out...I could torture/humiliate them...should i put it to a vote?

Anyway~ back to Tsu-kun…

“Now that everyone is more attentive, I would appreciate very much if you keep your weapons…”, Tsuna breathed out, his gauntlets appeared on his hands magically. (More like threateningly)

‘I would also appreciate if you kept yours too.’ the spectators and guardians thought as one, sweating internally while eyeing the gauntlets on both of Tsuna’s hand.

“What did you say~?”, Tsuna smiled sweetly at the guardians. (It’s a farce...that smile is a farce)

All the guardians shook their heads vigorously in denial to Tsuna’s clear bait.

"Good~!", Tsuna smirked.

‘Did he just read our minds?!’, Everyone freaked internally.

Tsuna cleared his throat and got the attention of the audience and his guardians once again.

“Anyways, it seems our little secret has slipped out. Now how to deal with this problem~”, Tsuna mused.

The audience started sweating as Tsuna’s gaze turned towards them.

The guardians and Kyoko slowly closed in near Tsuna.

‘Help us Kyoko!’, The audience pleaded with their facial expressions. (Let's pretend Hana is sick and she's staying home today)

Kyoko smiled innocently, ‘I have no idea what you're talking about’.

Chrome feigned ignorance to the said predicament by staying at the side of all the chaos.

In the midst of their said “conversation”, someone, namely the unnamed principal (no pun intended, like seriously), had already whipped out his phone in a futile attempt to call the authorities.

Busied by their idiocy, the guardians nor the audience realized. (Only one person realized...Guess who?!)

That is until, a knife sliced through the air, impaling the phone unto the wall with a sickening crack. (I wish I could do that, too bad Physics doesn't work that way…nor does my hand, now that I think about it)

“I can't have you doing that, principal-san~”.

The sudden intrusion caused the people's attention to once again be averted towards the said voice.

Tsuna smiled maliciously, “That was quite rude of you, principal-san”. 

The audience shudders at the aura exerted by the once Dame-Tsuna. (Bow down before the boss! Peasants)

Gokudera growled and took out his dynamites, “Want me to bomb him, Juudaime?”(*psst* yes…i mean, how dare you Gokudera, the principal is a harmless citizen *cough* *cough*)

“Stand down”, Tsuna ordered.

He casually strode towards the principal, looking quite intimidating, if I do say so myself. (Sex-on-legs I tell ya~)

“Now that you know the truth, we can't let you call the cops on us. Not that calling the police would've helped your case”, Tsuna smiled knowingly. (*Gulp* s-scary)

The audience shuddered once again at the hidden meaning of those words.

The guardians smirked, enjoying the uneasiness of the audience.

“Now let's get down to actual business shall we…?”, Tsuna smiled dragging a random chair and plopping it in front of the principal. (He's sitting in the chair the other way, you know like the kind of gangster style. and yes, he still is graceful in doing so)

Sitting on the chair as graceful as ever, he gestured to the guardians to keep an eye on the surroundings.

“How about we start with introductions, hm? I think we all just got off the wrong foot here…”, Tsuna smiled. (Nothing about the smile is innocent, I tell you)

The principal nodded shakily.

The audience settled down hastily, taking in consideration the underlying tension in the air.

“My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, or in more precise terms, Vongola Decimo. Basically, i'm the boss of the Vongola famiglia. What is the Vongola famiglia you wonder, it's the biggest and strongest famiglia in the world. Since obviously i'm quite famous in the underworld, I can't just have identity leaked to the world just yet. Understand so far?”, Tsuna looked at the principal.

The principal hastily nodded. 

Tsuna smiled approvingly, “Good! Now to the issue of the secret having been leaked to you guys...Consider it a favor repaid. You keep your mouth shut, nobody gets hurt. Agreed?”

Nods could be seen from the “cooperative” audience. (That sounds so intimidating)

“Well that was a great chat!”, Tsuna smiled happily clapping his hands in (what looks to be) joy.

‘What chat?!’, the audience thought as one.

“Bossu, Reborn is calling for us”, Chrome spoke up quietly from the side.

The guardians sweated a little bit at the thought of Reborn finding out about this.

“Reborn?! Oh Crap! I totally forgot about that demon”, Tsuna panicked.

“I'm sure he'll spare you, Tsu-kun”, Kyoko consoled Tsuna.

‘No, he'll kill me then shove back my soul into my body and then humiliate me then kill me again and again and again and again!!’, Tsuna wailed in his brain.

“Kufufu, for now, I shall take my leave first, Tsunayoshi”, Mist slowly shrouded Mukuro as he attempted to escape the scene.

“Oh no you don't, Stupid Pineapple!”, By some miracle, Tsuna managed to grab Mukuro before he disappeared and choked him.

“Where do you think you're going? Pineapple?”, Tsuna smiled evilly.

Mukuro gulped, “Why nowhere, Tsunayoshi”.

Tsuna smiled but still haven't lessened his hold on Mukuro’s neck which changed into Tsuna grabbing his collar and dragging Mukuro by it. (Let's all just pretend we can't hear Mukuro choking in the background)

“Well, it seems it's time to take our leave. You won't be seeing us anymore or anytime soon. A cleaning crew will soon be here to get rid of the evidence. Mark my words, break our silence and no crevice, no hole can hide you from me”, Tsuna waved (ignore Mukuro and his need for air) and he walked out the doors. (Seriously, just forget about the pineapple)

“Tch! Let's go guys”, Gokudera followed.

Hibari smirked and quietly went out the gym.

“Wait for me, Tsuna-nii!!!”, Lambo shouted before disappearing as well.

Chrome disappeared in a shroud of mist.

Kyoko smiled to her classmates as she left with her brother right behind her shouting, “Extreme Running!!!”.

“Ahaha, well, See you guys later”, Yamamoto laughed and went out disappearing from the audience’s eyes.

“What just happened?”, a random student asked out of nowhere.

No one answered him, all that was heard was a deafening silence.

\-----  
“So anyone care to explain why I got a call from one of the informants of Vongola saying that Vongola Decimo’s school is under attack, only to find that the situation was already under control, except for a few “mishaps” like your identity being leaked to the school?”, Reborn glared at the guardians and Tsuna whom were all sitting facing him, dogeza style.

Silence was his reply.

“Well~ Since you all are so talkative. Might as well quadruple your training menu for tomorrow plus no fighting unless you want to be doing your already quadruple menu two times, Capiche?”.

Hesitant nods came from the guilty group. (Except for Hibari who just gave a slight, “Hn” and Mukuro who obviously went for “Kufufu”)

\-----

“Wow, Reborn sure is mad as us”, Yamamoto laughed lightly.

“Of course he'd be, we revealed our identities to civilians, Yakyuu-Baka!”, Gokudera growled.

“But it was unavoidable right? Tsuna-nii?”, Lambo asked Tsuna.

Tsuna nodded.

“Oya~ Young Vongola seems a bit off, anything you’d like to share?”, Mukuro enquired.

Tsuna sighed, “just peachy’, nothing some sleep wouldn’t cure”.

The rest looked at Tsuna guiltily for causing so much trouble sans Mukuro and Hibari of course.

“Maybe you should get a day off Juudaime?”, Gokudera suggested.

Tsuna smiled weakly at Gokudera, “Over my dead body...literally”.

“Maa~ Maa~ school holiday starts in a few days then graduation follows soon, you’ll live”, Yamamoto encouraged.

Tsuna smiled slightly, “I guess”.

\-----  
Time passed quickly, soon graduation came and Tsuna and his guardians are well on their way to attend the ceremony.

“Okay guys, listen up. Reborn has already briefed us on what to do but let's just go through it again, for my sake” Tsuna glanced at the guardians sitting around him in the limo.

“Hai Tsuna-sama! We are to collect our certificates while Turf-head and Skylark stay watch outside. Cow-brat and Pineapple head are to stay in the audience to ensure their safety in an event of an emergency. After collecting the certificates, we are to exit through the side door where Turf-head and Skylark are waiting, and get in the limo”, Gokudera reported.

A tick mark was seen on the heads of the dubbed Turf-head, Skylark, Cow-brat and Pineapple head.

Yamamoto sweat dropped, “they have names you know?” (But that wouldn't be any fun~)

Gokudera glared at Yamamoto and deigned that question unworthy of an answer. (Basically...he ignored him)

Tsunayoshi sighed, ‘It’s gonna be a long day’. (Probs not, i’m a lazy author *smiley face*)

“Let’s go guys and remember”, Tsuna looked at each of his guardians, eyes flashing orange, “No fighting…”.

The ‘or else…’ could be heard from a mile away, the guardians sweatdropped.

Upon reaching the location (School...gdi), the guardians stepped out one by one dispersing to their designated locations with a nod towards Tsuna while the guardians tasked on accompanying Tsuna flanked him as they made their appearance in the hall.

(i don’t know what possessed me to write about the graduation ceremony)

The doors opened as Tsuna and his guardians walked in and took their seats at the front of the hall where they were given a wide berth as they settled. 

Mukuro and Lambo could be found at the far side of the hall, keeping a lookout.

Tsuna glanced around the hall only to see everyone avoiding eye contact with him.

He sighed, ‘if only Kyoko was here, maybe the tension would go down’.

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked towards their boss, knowing what Tsuna was currently going through his thoughts.

Yamamoto nudged Tsuna with his shoulder, “Haha. Cheer up Tsuna”, he smiled brightly at Tsuna. (I can already hear the arguing)

Gokudera smacked Yamamoto’s head, “Juudaime doesn’t need you to tell him that”.

Tsuna sweatdropped seeing Gokudera and Yamamoto fighting again.

He glanced at Ryohei and Lambo to see them giving him encouraging smiles.

Tsuna smiled back slightly before turning back to the stage, awaiting the principal’s speech.

“*AHEM*”, a cough caught the attention of the occupants of the hall, “First of all, I’d like to say congratulations to all the graduates of 20XX and i’m very proud to see another generation of brilliant minds move on into the world and give their own contributions to the world. I wouldn’t want to bore you however some issues must be touched in this speech. One of which, the real world is a cut or be cut place and to make your own place you must……..” (Yadda...Yadda...Yadda, Heck no am I writing a whole speech so let’s pretend he just went on about society and stuff)

Safe to say, his speech managed to put to sleep half the audience. (I’m feeling sleepy myself…)

Even Tsuna was affected and was close to dozing off. (I think adults just have that kind of voice)

After about 10 minutes of the sleep-inducing speech by the principal, he ended it. Tsuna shook himself awake and the ceremony proceeded.

Names were called and one by one, each student went up to receive their certificate of graduation. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were soon called up hesitantly.

‘Please for the love of everything that is holy, let this be the most uneventful graduation in my life’, Tsuna prayed before glaring at his 2 guardians and approaching the stage.

Tsuna and co went up on stage to collect their certificate. The principal's hands were shaking while congratulating them and Tsuna just pleasantly smiled. The hall was silent in the event.

His HI tingled for a second as he heard Mukuro open his mouth to say something but was promptly knocked out by Chrome. (Chaos would be great but I decided Tsuna deserved a break, and this was just an excuse to knock Mukuro out honestly. RIP Pineapple head. He will be missed.)

“Bless you Chrome”, Tsuna fake cried in his head as he and the 2 guardians left the stage in silence.

The ceremony continued as proceeded and for once in Tsuna’s life, nothing happened. (For this graduation that is)

‘There is a god!’, Tsunayoshi cried in the car on the way back home.

Enjoy it Tsunayoshi, cause that’s the only reprieve I’m giving you. The End. (I’m an idiot who is sleepy)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments. I like comments because I’m socially deprived. That’s a joke, I’m socially awkward so talking to people through the internet is easier. Plus you’re all nice people....right? Also, if the ending seems off and funny to you, Touché.


End file.
